<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki Centric Oneshots by silverdoge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473254">Loki Centric Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoge/pseuds/silverdoge'>silverdoge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoge/pseuds/silverdoge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a dump of things for whenever I decide to write about Loki. I'll update the tags as I go</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki Centric Oneshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello anyone reading this :)</p><p> </p><p>This book is just a stupid collection of whenever I decide to write a Loki based story because right now my brain is hype fixated on him</p><p> </p><p>Feel free to leave requests, but there's no guarantee I'll do them</p><p> </p><p>I will also not be doing any smut, or x reader, and I will probably stay away from romantic relationship-centered stories</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>